Our Future
by Blacksheep013
Summary: I will do everything to change his future. I don't care if mine will be ruined. He doesn't deserve to die. He deserves to live and enjoy his life. NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is actually my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you like it.**

Summary:

I will do everything to change his future. I don't care if mine will be ruined. He doesn't deserve to die. He deserves to live and enjoy his life. **NxM**

Mikan's POV

I heard a loud thunder and the next thing I know, it was already raining. At least the weather is on my side. This way, nobody will see my tears.

My legs are giving up on me but I can't stay here any longer. I need to keep running. I don't know where to go. The only thing I know is to go as far as I can.

Ouch. Stupid rock. I tried to stand up but I failed. Just great. Just the kind of comfort I'm looking for, wounded and dirtied by mud.

_'Stupid Polka'_

Now I'm starting to hear his voice. I must be out of my mind. How can I hear his voice when he already left me.

Why? Why does it have to be him? He promised that he will take me away from this forsaken place. He lied. He left me. No matter how much I shake him, he wouldn't move. Why did you have to protect me? Why won't you let me protect you? That perverted fox, how can he do this to me?

No. I should stop blaming this to him because all of this is my fault. If I wasn't so naive, so weak, so useless, and so stupid, this wouldn't happen. He would not have died. He would still be here, enjoying his life with everyone.

Oh God! If only I can return to the past, I will try to change this ugly future. He doesn't deserve this.

"Little girl…"

I snapped out of my thought when I heard a voice. When I look up, I saw someone standing not so far away from me. I slowly stand up and back away from that person.

"Don't run. I won't hurt you." the mysterious person said.

I don't know what posses me but instead of running away I went closer. As I get a closer look, I realized that this mysterious person is a guy.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy but I heard your thoughts." He said while giving me an apologetic smile.

I just nod at him. I really don't know what to say. But the next word that came out from his mouth takes my breath away.

He's face become so serious when he said "I can help you go back to the past."

And before I can ask him how he would do that, my world suddenly turned black.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the grammatical error. Please comment! Onegai! XD


	2. Chapter 2: This is it!

_**Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Mikan..."

"Mikan-chan…"

_Someone is calling me._

"Oi. Baka. Wake up."

_That voice. It sounds like Hota-_

_BANG…. BANG…._

"Ouch. What the? _" _I said while trying to stand up. As I open my eyes, I saw Hotaru in front of me holding her Baka Gun, beside her was Anna looking worriedly at me.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Anna asked reaching out her hand to help me.

"Idiot. Who told you to sleep? Tobita is already at the gate, you moron. We were supposed to greet him and get our present."

_Hotaru? S-she's alright? No way. They said she's in coma. _

"Mikan-chan?_"_

_Did Narumi-sensei lie to me? No. That's impossible I saw her in the hospital. And what did she mean by Yuu giving us a present? I thought he was inju-_

_BANG… BANG… BANG…_

_**Normal POV**_

The door suddenly opened and two young lads entered the classroom.

"Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" Someone shouted.

Natsume look at the girl who was sprawled all over the floor and snickered "So its strawberry today? You really like showing your childish panty to the whole world?"

Everyone was already expecting Mikan to shout at Natsume but all she did was stare at him like she saw a ghost.

"Cat got your tongue Sakura? Or could you possibly falling for my Natsume-sama? " Permy asked looking so horrified by her thoughts.

Mikan stand up and tried to reach him "N-natsume? Why? How?"

A voiced interrupted and said "Freeze."

_**Mikan's POV**_

_What the hell is happening? Everybody seems fine like nothing happen. Weren't Natsume supposed to be dead ? And Hotaru, weren't she in coma? It's not that I don't like seeing them healthy and alive, it's just that, this is so confusing. Thinking doesn't really suit me and doing it makes my head spin._

_Why are you here? How come you're alive? I really want to ask him those questions. But all I managed was 'Why? How?'. Yeah right! As if he can understand that. I want to touch his face just to check if I'm not dreaming. I almost reach him when I noticed that everything was frozen up. Now what?_

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that._" _

"You! You're that man I met in the Northern woods. (Sorry if forgot to mention the place where Mikan is running in the first chapter .) What. Is. happening?_" I exclaimed emphasizing each word. _

"Did you forgot? This is what you wish for."

'_What I wish for? What the hell is he–'_

_**Flashback**_

_No. I should stop blaming this to him because all of this is my fault. If I wasn't so naive, so weak, so useless, and so stupid, this wouldn't happen. He would not have died. He would still be here, enjoying his life with everyone._

_Oh God! If only I can return to the past, I will try to change this ugly future. He doesn't deserve this. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Now do you remember?" The man ask.

'_I nodded and wondered why he is helping me.'_

"I'm helping you cause your disturbing me._" _

'_Me? Disturbing him? I don't even know him? Wait. No shit Sherlock. I forgot he can read my mind._

He smiled at me and said "Just be glad that I can read your my mind. Because if can't, I wont help you at all. I was miles away you know but I can still hear you. I tried everything to make it stop like putting a barrier around me and vice versa but since you have the Nullification Alice so it didn't work."

"Your not making any sense at all. You could just refrain your self from reading my mind. " _This guy is_ _really confusing._

He closed his eyes and sigh "You know I'm not like your friend Koko, who can read other peoples mind whenever he wants to. I have no control over it BUT I can only hear somebody's thought if they have a strong desire to go back to the past. Since I can't block your thought, I decided to help you so I can have my peaceful life back. Just think of me as your fairy godfather. "

"Thank y-"

"Don't thank me yet. Changing the past has some side effect." He said cutting me off.

"Side effect?" I stared at him confusingly.

"Yes. Every time you managed to change the past you will either feel dizzy, coughing a blood or worst excruciating pain all over your body. Depends on the changes you make. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I can see him hesitating but I've already made up my mind. "Yes"

He sighed. Again "Okay, but don't blame me if something bad happen. Don't worry I will try to help you whenever I can."

"Thank you. Thank you very much. " I don't know how else I can thank him. But I am really grateful that he heard me. That he will help me. I swear if this man asks for some help. I wouldn't hesitate to help him.

He smiled and said "Thanks but no thanks. I can take care of my self. Now before I forgot, You must not let anyone know about this. Let me remind you Mikan, you're from the present, this people here are from your past. If anyone by chance managed to find out about this. There's a possibility that everyone future might put at risk. Better be careful okay? "

I know I'm being selfish but I don't have any choice. "Yes. Again. Thank you."

"Close your eyes. When I'm finished counting 1-5 you can open them. Is that clear?" He asked.

I nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3"

"4"

'_This is it. You can do this Mikan!'_

"5!"

As I slowly open my eyes all I see were devastating crimson eyes looking back at me.

* * *

Yes! Finally I managed to finished another chapter. Please review.

Oh! And by the way thank you for the reviews :

NeverLookBack756

Mystique0831 : I'll try to make it more longer next time :D


	3. Chapter 3: I Nullified his Alice?

_**Here's chapter 3. I really hope you enjoy reading this **_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"What are you looking at Polka?" the crimson eyes lad asked.

Mikan, finally grasping the situation, stamped her feet and glared at him "Who said I was looking at you? Jerk!"

"Tsk. Idiot" Natsume said while walking to his sit and taking out his manga

"I heard tha-" Mikan was cut off when someone suddenly open the door and shouted " I'm back!"

Everyone looks at him with the same thought (except Natsume) 'Inchou is back, that means we can finally have our…' Hotaru pulled out her flag and they all yell "PRESENTS…?"

After 5 minutes…

"Oh… this is the Mentaiko and Fish Cake that Hotaru wanted." Inchou said trying not to cry, at his back was the mind reader comforting him telling that it was just a joke.

"My present has been vandalized. They wrote Permy on it! UNFORGIVABLE. Whoever did this, must confess now or else… " Permy exclaimed ready to jump at anyone.

"Who could have done it?" Koko turn to his side trying to be innocent.

"Eh?" Kitsuneme stared at him with same look.

Permy transformed into a demon and grab Koko's arm "It was you…"

"Iinchou! Punish them with Hallucinations! My precious doll… Quick, help me punish these evil boys." Permy said putting a leash at the boys' neck.

'_So I came back to the time were Iinchou just got back from his vacation. Wait! Isn't this the time where… ' _Mikan's thought were halted because of Permy's voice.

"Iinchou!"

"But why me?"

"IINCHOU!" Permy shouted.

"YES! YES!" Iinchou nervously answered.

"Then just a little. Something not too scary. " Iinchou said trying to concentrate.

But nothing came out.

'_Iinchou's alice was stolen. Stupid. Stupid Mikan. Why didn't I realize it sooner? ' _

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Confuse. Shock. Devastated. I can all see it in Iinchou's eyes. I have to do something fast._

"Ah… Power won't come out."

_Now everyone is looking at him. I can feel him trying not to panic. No. I can't let them know that his alice is gone. But what can I do? _

_Ah!_

I suddenly laugh out loud taking everyone's attention away to Iinchou.

Permy look at me like _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you _look.

Hotaru look at me and asked "Do I need to call the Mental Hospital?"

Calming my self I turned to Iinchou and bow. "Sorry"

"M-MIKAN-CHAN! C-come on raise your head and besides what are you apologizing for?" Inchou said waving both of his hand in front of me.

"That's it. You're really losing your mind. First, you were laughing. Now, you are bowing and then what? What's next? You better start explaining now Sakura before your craziness can affect us." Permy said in one go.

I straightened my back and took a deep breath "The reason why you can't use your alice is because I nullified it."

"And why the hell would you do that?"

"Because… he just got back from his vacation and it's obvious that he's exhausted, so I nullified his alice since I don't want him to pass out _Permy._"

_Pass out? Really? Is that the best excuse I can come up with?_

"Your making me laugh Sakura."

"You can laugh all you want Permy. Go ahead. No one's stopping you." I snorted.

"YOU!"

"O-okay t-that's enough. Thank you M-mikan-chan, but its okay. Y-you can stop nullifying my alice now. I won't f-faint. I-I promise." Inchou said stuttering.

"No. Nu-uh. Nada" I bluntly said.

Permy narrowed her eyes on me "Who the hell are you to decide Sakura? It's his alice, not yours. "

I ignored what permy said and stared at Iinchou "Sorry. But I won't stop nullifying it unless I know it's safe."

"Stop ignoring me! This is not funny Sakura!"

"Maybe that's because I'm not wearing a clown costume, _Permy_" I snarled at her and walked out of the classroom.

I entered my room and lay down to my bed.

_Now is the time to think of a plan. First thing to think of is 'How am I going to get out of this school without anybody's help?' Maybe I can borrow Hotaru's scooter? Nah. I'm sure she's not going to let me used it for free. Steal it? Well it's not like I'm not going to return it. I'll return it to her before she even noticed that __**borrowed **__it. But how am going to get it from her? Hmmmm… Ah! Amanatsu! That's right. We almost have the same way of thinking so I'm pretty sure she's going to help me. Since my plan is already complete, all I need to do is to find Amanatsu._

I went to the possible places where Amanatsu might be. But since luck really love leaving my side I bump into someone who I don't really want to see right now.

"Polka…"

* * *

Sorry if there's so many grammatical error.  
Please do leave a review. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Take A Deep Breath

_**Sorry for the late update.. Here's the next chapter.. this is going to be a little bit OOC.. Enjoy reading XD**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Polka…"

"N-natsume?" Mikan stuttered as she moved one step backward.

Natsume narrowed his eyes and step forward "You."

She turn around and observed her surrounding then she point at her self "Me?"

"No. The tree. I was talking to the tree right behind you. Idiot. " He snorted.

Mikan step closer and glared at him "Well sorry for being an idiot, Mr. Know-It-All!"

Natsume raised his left eyebrow and smirk "Nah. You don't need to apologize. Besides there's no cure to that. But I heard its contagious so don't get to close to me or I might get infected by your idiocity. "

"YOU!"

"Me?" Natsume mimicked and added "Tsk. Tsk. See? I'm already infected"

She huffed and crossed her arms "Y-you insufferable jerk! If nothing good will come out from your mouth then you better learn how to **ZIP IT**,** SHUT IT AND KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF.** "

"Really? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"….." '_If I continue this useless argument, I may not make it in time._' Mikan thought.

"Forgot how to speak, Polka?"

Mikan sighed and raised both of her arms "Fine. I surrender. You win. Happy? Can I take my leave now **Your Majesty**? "

"You win? This is not even a competition." Natsume stated.

"EXACTLY! But **every time **you have the chance to irritate and annoy me, you won't even hesitate to do it. What the hell is wrong with you!? Is there's something I'm doing that irks you, if there is, just say so… " Mikan quivered at the end of her sentence.

"Everything" he murmured.

"Ha?"

"Everything irks me." He said more louder this time.

Confused by what he means, Mikan just stared at him.

Before he leaves he glared at her and said in a monotone voice "I hate everything about you."

'_No. Don't mind him Mikan. He's just PMSing.'_ Mikan thought convincing her self.

She clenched her fist "YOU JERK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I HATE YOU… JUST AS MUCH!"

_**Mikan's POV**_

_Now that the jerk is finally gone I need to find Amanatsu. Hmmm… since it's lunch break where am I supposed to be? Ah! If she really thinks like me then she's probably at the Central town. _

At the Central Town…

"Mikan!"

I heard someone called my name. I turn around and saw Anna and Nonoko running towards me. They stopped in front of me holding out their chest while panting.

"Is there something wrong Anna?" I asked waiting for them to catch their breath.

They both took a deep breath "I'm glad we managed to find you in here. We were so worried for you back there. You suddenly walk out of the classroom, is there something wrong Mikan-chan? You know you can tell us anything right?" Anna asked worriedly and looked at Nonoko who nod her head in confirmation.

"I'm sorry if I made you all worried but I'm really fine. I really don't have much time to talk to anyone of you. So if you will excuse me ." I bluntly answered them while making my way in front of them but Nonoko stop me.

"A-are you-" Nonoko stuttered.

"Yes. I'm **definitely** **absolutely** sure that I'm fine." I said trying not to be rude. Before I leave I saw them looking at each other, probably thinking about my strange behavior. I will reflect on my action later, for now I need to find Amanatsu. Oh! There she is. I saw Amanatsu coming out from the store, carrying mechanical stuff. Hotaru must have ordered for her to buy those.

"Amanatsu!" I shouted.

She must have heard me because the next thing I know she was already running to me. But being the replica of myself. She tripped causing all the stuff she's holding thrown away. Face flat on the floor. Skirt is up, showing her polka doted panty. Yup, she's definitely me. The only difference is she recovered **really **fast. Before I can get closer to her she's already on her feet holding her things and smiling at me like nothing happen.

"Mikan-sama is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

"Are those for Hotaru?"I asked instead of answering her question

"Yes. This is for Hotaru-sama. She was called by the teacher's faculty today so she asked me to get her things instead."

"Really? How long she will be gone?" I know this is too risky but I don't have any choice left.

"There's a possibility that they're discussing about Hotaru-sama's new project so she will be gone for approximately 2 hours and 30 minutes."

'_That's more than enough._'

I took a deep breath, hold both of her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes "I need you help."

* * *

**__Sorry if its too short. I swear I'll try to make it more longer next time. Please please please leave a review. So i will know if its getting too boring... **

**Thank you for those who followed and reviewed my fanfic.. I really really appreciate it. **

**Mystique0831: First of all, Thank you for your reviews. And to your question, It's really hard to put my explanation into words. The only thing I can assure you is there only one mikan. Sorry if my answer cannot satisfy your question... T.T**

**AnimeMango: Thankyou!**


	5. Chapter 5: Busted

**Sorry~~ For the late update...**

**Disclamer: I own Gakuen Alice in my Dream.. XD**

**Chapter 4**

_**Mikan's POV**_

I took a deep breath, hold both of her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes "I need your help."

Amanatsu look into my eyes and asked "What can I do for you Mikan-sama?"

"You see, I need to borrow Hotaru's scooter and since she's not present maybe you can get it for me? Please?" I begged.

"But where are you going Mikan-sama?" she asked.

"Umm ..mm…I.."_ Think. Think. Think. Argh... Think of some excuse Mikan._

"You?_" _she asked stepping closer to me.

"I..._"_

"Why are you sweating Mikan-sama?"

"I…I-Its because it's too hot in here? Don't you think?"

"Mikan-sama, I'm a robot therefore I cannot feel anything." she bluntly answered me.

"Sorry. I kind of forgot?" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me._

She inclined her head and asked "Mikan-sama, about Hotaru-sama's scooter?"

"Oh.. I... Ah! I need it to tour around." _This is better than nothing._

"Tour around?_"_

"_Oh goodness, can you stop asking me and just give me that freaking scooter?" _ That's what I want to tell her but unfortunately I can't.

So I answered her "Yes, Tour around; I'm already tired from walking that's why maybe…" shrugging my shoulder.

"Oh… Okay. If I'm not mistaken, Hotaru-sama left it in her room. Should I go get it now?"

I clutched my skirt to stop my self from jumping from happiness. I smiled a bit and nodded "Thank you, Amanatsu."

"Your welcome Mikan-sama, Just wait for me in here. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Before I can even open my mouth she was already gone. Please hurry up Amanatsu.

I was pacing back and forth while waiting for her. 1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4 minutes. 5 minutes. 6 minutes. 7 minutes. It's almost 8 minutes. Where the hell is she? 5 minutes her ass. Shit, I've been swearing a lot today. Sigh~~ Amanatsu, whe- Oh for the love of god, She's finally here! Wait. Who's beside her? Is that? No. No. No. No. She can't be here. I thought she was supposed to be in a meeting? I'm dead.

_Baka. Baka. Baka_

Ouch. "I miss you too, Hotaru."

"Baka. Stand up and let's go."

"Eh? B-but…" I stuttered.

She glared at me "But what? Didn't you say you want to tour around? Come on, I'll **tour you **around."

she said in her monotone voice while emphasizing it.

"Hota-" I started but she cut me off

Her bangs covering her eyes "Do I look like an idiot to you Mikan?"

"W-what a-are yo-"

She glared at me through her bangs "Don't play dumb with me. You think you can fool me? Saying that you nullified Inchou's alice when the truth is that it was really stolen."

I'm completely shock. How did she found out? As if reading my mind she snorted.

"I've been your best friend for so many years. You think you can lie to me? And besides I just hacked in to the Academy's system and I've read that there are some cases about the students who suddenly lost their alice. And most of them are the ones who have some interactions outside this academy. Th-" she stopped when suddenly her device suddenly make some noise. She took something from her pocket and press some buttons then the noise stopped.

She looked at me and said "It's my Emergency Alarm. Someone sneak into the school. Apparently one of them looks a lot like "**Z**"…"

"Hotaru…"

"I want to see the people who stole Iinchou's Alice. Mikan, can I come too?" she asked still in her flat voice.

_I don't want her to come since I know it's going to be dangerous but this is the first time that Hotaru pleaded. I guess I don't have any choice. The only thing I can do is to protect her._

"Yes. You can Hotaru. Let's go?" I said as I raised my hand for her to hold.

Hotaru was in front of me since she's the one knows how to fly this thing. We were almost outside the Academy when suddenly someone shouted.

"IMAI-SAN, MIKAN-CHAN!"

When we looked down we saw Inchou running towards us. Hotaru stopped her scooter but we stayed on our position.

He took a deep breath and asked "Where are you going? Just now there was an order not to leave the school. "

I look at him and gave him my best smile "Don't worry Inchou. We'll be fine!"

"No your not." A voiced suddenly interrupted.

"N-Natsume-san" Inchou stuttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Well since you're an idiot being with you means, everything will be in disaster. So if I were you, I will go down from there." He snorted.

"Sorry Natsume but I'm not you. Let's go Hotaru. We already wasted so much time because of some jerk here." I said sticking out my tongue to him.

I can hear Inchou calling our names but I never dared to look back. I even hear our class tutor but I've already made up my mind. There's no turning back.

* * *

We already made it outside the Academy. Now we need to find my Mother.

"There they are." Hotaru pointed at the van that is surrounded by the other cars.

_BOOM!_

We heard some explosion and gunshot. We went down and hide in the bushes. By now Narumi-sensei already now where we are. Suddenly I felt Hotaru hold my hands.

"Mikan, we must stop our plans right now, we have to leave this place instantly... I am not su-"

_My Mother and Shiki-san together with some bodyguards will pass here. They found out that we are here because they saw Hotaru. And that is when she was shot at the back trying to save me._

"Mikan. Mikan?"

I felt someone nudge me when I look at beside me I saw Hotaru looking at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Ah..umm" I nodded.

She looked at me, the kind of look that says stupid.

I sighed "Hotaru, I think its better if we don't do anything right now. Just let them pass here."

She was about to ask me why when we saw them. We stilled and tried to minimize our breathing. But then I heard some rustling at my back. When I take a look at it, I saw someone standing and he was holding a gun pointing at my Mother. I ran to her. To push her out of the way but unfortunately her bodyguard pointed his gun on me.

_Bang. Bang._

"MIKAN!"

I heard Hotaru calling out my name. She's safe. But why is she crying? I want to ask her but I suddenly felt that my body is getting heavier. Before the darkness took over I felt warm like someone was hugging me.

"Mikan, my baby" _she _said.

* * *

Sooorrryyy for the gramatical error. Please do leave a review. Thank you for reading and thanks for those who reviewed my last chapter.. XD


End file.
